warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rushtail (RC)
}} |apprentice=Rushpaw |warrior=Rushtail |elder=Rushtail |mentor = Pebblefoot |apps = Unknown |livebooks = ''Omen of the Stars, Mistystar's Omen, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = Unknown}} Rushtail is a light brown tabby tom. Rushtail was a RiverClan warrior who has served under the leaderships of Leopardstar and Mistystar in the lake territories. Rushpaw was mentored by Pebblefoot. He caused a lot of trouble with Hollowpaw, but they eventually grew out of their troublesome ways. He became a warrior, Rushtail, and continued serving RiverClan until he retired and became an elder. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : His mentor is listed as Pebblefoot. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : Mistystar announces at a Gathering that Rushpaw is now a warrior named Rushtail, along with Troutstream. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :When Jayfeather comes to RiverClan's camp, Heronpaw demands why the medicine cat is here but Rushtail silences the apprentice, telling him he'll learn if he stays quiet. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm'' :: He has retired and is now listed as an elder of RiverClan. In the Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen :Rushpaw and Hollowpaw are suspected by Mistystar to be sneaking off somewhere instead of doing their apprentice duties. They neglect changing the elders' bedding, disappearing without telling any warrior, and later coming back with only a scrap of moss. When they return Pouncetail scolds them, and Robinwing offers to use the moss he collected instead. The apprentices are noted to be sharing only a tiny piece of prey between them. :Later, Rushpaw and Hollowpaw sneak off again, telling Reedwhisker that they want to do some battle training in preparation for their assessments. Pebblefoot comments on how Rushpaw is very good at figuring out how to get things done faster, and jokingly wonders if he wants to go straight to the elders' den once he's twelve moons old. Mistystar says he'll probably just be an efficient warrior. :Mothwing overhears Rushpaw and Hollowpaw telling Troutpaw and Mossypaw that they found something, and that it is a big secret. She and Mistystar wonder what they're up to, however the leader doesn't believe they are causing trouble and are just showing off. :After returning from their supposed battle training, they decline their offer of prey, and ask if they can eat their share later. Mistystar praises them on keeping up with their training during hard times, making Rushpaw replies their actions is what any loyal Clanmate should do. :While taking a walk outside of camp, Mistystar passes by where Rushpaw had said he and Hollowpaw are training. However, the area is untouched, making her decide to question them later. Suddenly Reedwhisker tells her the two apprentices are in trouble by the Twoleg dens, cornered by dogs. When Mistystar and her deputy's patrol arrive, Rushpaw is seen defending a pleading Hollowpaw from the dogs. Reedwhisker sends the patrol and Mistystar to distract the dogs as he goes to get the two of them out. The leader is briefly distracted while watching them escape, and fails to distract the dogs. One of them begins to chase Reedwhisker and the apprentices, and Mistystar leaps at it, trying to lure it away from them. Mallownose goes to assist the deputy while the apprentices escape and help. Rushpaw and Hollowpaw make it safely over the fence as Reedwhisker is attacked by the dogs. :Rushpaw and Hollowpaw apologize for their actions, stating they wanted to eat kittypet food. Mistystar is angry at them, but she reminds herself that they never meant for anyone to get hurt. Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Mistakes *In the allegiances of ''The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, he is mistakenly listed as an apprentice. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Flitzschweifru:Метёлкаfi:Rushtailnl:Biespootfr:Fleur de Joncpl:Pośpieszny Ogon (KR) Category:RiverClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Warriors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Elders Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Males Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters